Something Wicked
by magic-blood
Summary: There were a few more firsts the night Oz and Theodora danced to his music box. (complete smut omg what)


**A/N: **So this is the first smutty thing I'm posting? And it's about the Wizard of Oz? Go figure. While this movie may have a few flaws can I just say the character they created for Oz was not one of them. This might be kinda crappy, I threw it together just after seeing the movie the other night. Enjoy!

**In reply to WickedlyRegal:** I was worried that this would come off as Oz taking advantage of Theodora, which it kinda is. I was just trying to make sense of _why_ she would be so angry with him after learning that they wouldn't be together. Idk. That's just what I got from his character. That he was the love 'em then leave 'em type. Your idea sounds super interesting! I think I need for him to be redeemed in my mind as well, so... we'll see (:

* * *

**| Something Wicked |**

* * *

"Now you're gonna tell me no one's ever asked you to dance before?"

She gazed up to him in disbelief, "No one ever as."

He smiled giving her his hand, "Then it's high time that you learned."

Theodora, the misguided Witch of the West, took the hand of the Great and Powerful Oz, or the man more commonly known as Oscar Diggs, with a gleaming smirk.

They had only met hours ago, but there was something highly alluring about the man who had fallen from the sky. She thought it was fate that she happened to be passing by to see it. And, to her, fate was not to be taken lightly.

He led her to a clear area of the space they found in the forest.

While explaining that she would have to put her hand on his shoulder and take his right, she could only gaze into his dark eyes.

Everything was happening so fast, and she wouldn't deny the Great Wizard a thing. Not anything he would ask of her.

Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him. It made her heart jump as a gasp sprang from her lips. She'd never been so close to a man before.

He smiled down to her. It confused her. It was as if he wanted something she had. Why was the wizard so interested in a plain witch such as herself? She didn't possess ethereal beautiful such as her sister Evenora, and she certainly did not have the same charm as Glinda. And yet… He wanted her for some reason.

His large hand crept down her back and pressed down forcing her that much closer to him. If she were any closer she wouldn't be able to sway as they had begun to do.

Theodora dropped her gaze to her feet. She was certain her cheeks had turned red and she was unable to look at him. Her mind began to race.

Was she doing it right? Of course she wasn't. He was mocking her in his head. Why couldn't she do anything right? Why couldn't she be as graceful as Evenora? Why couldn't she—

Her thoughts came to a pause as the wizard propped her chin up with a finger. She was forced to stare into his eyes as their faces were only inches apart.

He large eyes searched his and his smile widened. "Nice, isn't it?" he asked.

She smiled, taking a long moment before replying.

"Y-yes," she answered quietly.

They swayed for a while, only looking into each other's eyes. She was at a loss as to what she was supposed to be doing, but, as the time passed, she stopped caring.

She trusted the Wizard with much more than her life. She knew he would never hurt her. Clinging to that knowledge, she let herself and he thoughts go.

Oz reclined his head back, looking down to her through half lidded eyes. He began to hum the Russian-esque tune that was sounding from the music box.

While he did so, she giggled, and he began to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"You're beautiful," he whispered taking a moment to stop humming, "Is everyone in this place so damn pretty?"

She smiled a bit. "Oh, they're much better looking."

"Nah. I don't believe it. That's impossible."

She shook her head, "Why?"

"Because you're the most radiant woman I've ever spoken to."

Her soft lips parted, he rendered her speechless. Something he seemed well trained at.

His hand that was pressed against the small of her back traveled, rubbing against her slim hip. He then went further, placing it lightly on her rib age.

The sensation caused another gasp to fall from her mouth.

She wouldn't dare move her own hand on his shoulder. Though, she wanted to throw her arms around him and have him take her away - away from the world of Oz's magic and fear. That's what the Wizard was for anyway… to save the good people from the wicked.

He could cleanse her with words of wonder and love. Free her from the chains of her sister. Make he feel something.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She gulped, "You."

He laughed biting his bottom lip. "Well, what sortta thoughts are those?"

"Only the most blissful."

His gaze fell to her lips for a moment before darting back to her eyes.

"Blissful?"

She nodded. "Can you save me? And… take me tonight? Take me away?"

He narrowed his brow, his mind jumping to dastardly implications.

"I can take you anywhere, my dear," he proclaimed using his stage voice. "As only the most powerful wizard could."

She smiled. "Oh yes! Can we away to where there isn't any evil? Where I can sleep at night?"

"My dear… I can make you feel such serendipity… sleep will be the last thing on your mind."

He span her around slowly. She looked over her shoulder to him and he leaned over closing the final gap between the pair of them.

Her heart was racing. Was it all really happening? Never did she dare think such happiness could be hers. And suddenly, it was as if it just fell from the sky.

The first kiss was innocent enough. She pulled back after a brief moment and he span her back around to face him.

"Don't tell me." he began as they stood still, "That was your first…"

She blushed and looked back to her feet to hide her giddy smile.

"Yes. My first kiss was from the Great Oz himself!"

He had an arm around her back pressing their chests together.

"Well... If that was a kiss from the most powerful wizard, wouldn't it have been a bit more inspiring?"

She blinked. "What could have been better than that?" She asked naively.

He smirked, "Let me show you."

His large hands held her face as he openly kissed her.

She was stunned has his tongue darted into her mouth seeming to engulf her being and awakened a yearning long asleep.

She kissed him back and he furthered his passion.

It was gentle, yet firm. Fully manic but preformed with absolute precision and control.

She could only seem to let him wash over her.

Finally, she turned her head. He continued kissing her though. He pecked her cheek and followed lower to her neck before latching on and sucking the tender skin there.

She gasped yet again, but it had caught her off guard. She wondered if the low moan had even came from her. She didn't linger on the thought though, she was fully involved in the heated moment.

At this point, she wasn't able to stand on her own anymore. He had been almost fully supporting her with his sturdy arms.

After moments of tasting the skin of her neck, he stopped, and glanced back to her.

"Are you still enjoying this?"

She laughed breathlessly. "Oh my… Yes I am."

He nodded. "Splendid."

He stepped back from her and removed his black vest. "I think we should get a bit more comfortable."

He took her hand then and walked over to a seat near the fire.

She followed him and quickly they were attached by the lips again as they lowered down to the forest floor.

She sat down next to him and he swung her legs over his lap. She held onto his shoulders again feeling it could be the only possible place to grasp him.

He gazed at her before running a hand through her hair.

"Could you show me your magic?" she asked out of nowhere.

His eyes widened as he looked to her.

She blinked, "I mean, only if you could."

"Of course I could, Theodora."

She grinned filled with joy, "This… this is like a dream!"

He brushed her long hair over her shoulder. He was no longer smiling, so she dropped hers as well. Had she done something wrong? She felt like slapping herself. Why had she demanded he show her his magic? He most likely gets a hundred requests every day. He is the greatest wizard there ever was after all.

He, however, was only preoccupied by her grand beauty and fine figure. He was besotted by almost all women, yet, Theodora was even more enthralling. She was a witch after all, a witch who thought he was a wizard.

"My dear," he began clearing his throat, "how about I show the most stimulating magic I know of?"

She nodded, "If only you could be kind enough to reveal it to me."

He snickered under his breath, "Actually, it involves you showing me something… as well."

She narrowed her brow in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I taught you how to dance," he said stroking the side of her face, "I could teach you something else if you'd like… something much more exciting."

"Please…" she beseeched.

"Of course, my Helen of Troy," he obliged.

With more vigor than before, their lips joined. His hands were firmer against her head sending her into a frenzy of sensation.

In the next moment, he removed his hand form her hair and guided it down lower and lower before stopping at her chest.

Her eyes widened, though, she didn't protest as his hand covered her breast.

As his lips moved again to her neck she gasped for breath.

"Wizard, what are you-?"

"You only need to relax, my dear." He murmured into her ear. Her eyes rolled back as his hot breath played came in contact with her skin.

As his hand roamed her upper body, she closed her eyes as only one thought entered her head; "I don't care if _something wicked_ came right now. I wouldn't have you stop."

His hand dropped to her firm thigh and his kisses fell lower on her neck before trailing around to her collarbones.

Women to him were, at times, more alluring than the magic that enchanted him since he was a child. They were nymphs. They were bursts of passionate red smoke carried off by the breeze. They were as glorious as the brightly colored carnival lights, as mysterious as the trail of a long cloak, and as captivating as the world's ancient mysteries.

And Theodora... To him she was even more. She was mystic. She was the soaring dove that escaped from Houdini's sleeve.

His hand desperately clung to her hip and he then noticed hers had not moved since they had begun to dance. He hadn't expected her to be all that daring. He could tell she was nervous. They all are at first.

"Theodora." he said once they separated.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You've never been with a man like… _this_ have you?"

She smirked, "How did you guess my all knowing Wizard?"

He laughed before taking a more serious tone, "You don't have to… we could stop this."

She shook her head immediately. "Never!"

His smiled widened, "Have you ever heard of A Thousand and One Arabian Nights?"

She shook her head.

"Well, there was this king. He had more gold and treasures than anyone else in the steaming desert land. But, he desired that which every man does; a beautiful woman. So, he arranges to marry a lovely courtesan. However, she isn't so keen to his idea of, uh, magic…"

"Why ever not?" Theodora asked.

"It's not the most easy of magic to… conjure. She didn't trust that something good could come from what he tried to show her."

She gazed to him lost, "Is this the magic you could preform for me tonight?"

He nodded, "That is where I learned it from. From Ali Baba himself."

His confusion of Far Eastern tales did not seem to bother her. She was even more interested than before.

"Well how does the king finally prove to her that the magic was good?"

Oz blinked not certain how to put a romantic spin on the next bit.

"The King, forces it on her. He loved her so much – he wanted to show her the only way he knew how."

Her heart jumped, the King loved his courtesan wife? Did that mean the Wizard loved her?

"But then," continued the false wizard, "she felt it. The magic consumed her like the smoke from the end of a hookah. After that night, she begged for him to show it to her all the time."

"It must be an enchanting spell."

He nodded, "It certainly is."

With that, he took her hands from his shoulders and removed his shirt revealing his slim physique.

Her hand brushed against her lips as she looked him over. A heat rose in her cheeks.

"Here," he said taking hands and placing her palms on his chest. "You need to be comfortable with me for this to work."

She gaped feeling the slightly hairy flesh beneath her hands.

He then took her by the waist and lowered her back on he ground. She gripped his upper arms a bit scarred at what was to follow.

As he captured her lips, his hands captured the hem of her blouse and slowly pushed underneath.

She arched her back slightly and he buried his face in her hair. His rough hands, callused by the many years of circus and traveling show work, felt her flower petal soft bare skin.

Underneath her shirt, she still had on a corset. He knew that had to be removed next.

They sat back up as he pulled her shirt off over her head. All that remained was a strapless undergarment. Though, once he saw how gorgeously erotic she appeared in her underwear, he almost had second thoughts.

Oz reached around her and pulled the string lacing up the back of the garment. Slowly it fell off revealing her naked upper body to the night air.

Theodora was slim, yet her gentle curves illuminated by the soft light of the fire set a blaze inside Oz. She shivered as he gazed to her.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" He murmured.

She nodded reaching to cover herself.

"No." He said gently stopping her arm. She looked to him questioningly. "Lay back down," he said soothingly.

She did so, and a moment later he pressed his body on top of hers.

He kissed her nose, then her lips, her chin, and in between he could not fight the urge to remind her again and again of her great beauty. His kissed traveled lower, and lower, until he came to her petite breasts.

She inhaled loudly as his tongue circled their pink peaks.

Could such ecstasy truly be explained? She couldn't in that moment. She, once again, could only let the knowledgeable man wash over her. Letting him drink in her innocence as she gulped down his experience.

Finally, his hands began to pull at her tight black leggings. She lifted her rear off the ground and in the next instant they were gone.

He looked up to her and she looked down to him.

"This is nice too, isn't it?" he asked in a husky voice.

She pursed her lips. Words no longer were coming to her, she could only nod to him.

He flashed her a toothy grin before turning his sights to her body again.

Her tongue traced circles on her stomach as his hands delighted in taking handfuls of the soft flesh of her thighs.

She thrashed above him needing something. Having no idea of what she was craving, she desperately hoped that the Wizard did.

His head went back to her breast, where he rested it.

She, feeling a sudden urge of confidence, cautiously let her hands into his thick hair. Meanwhile, his roamed to the inner part of her thigh.

He pressed firmly at the apex of her body and she darted up.

"Nnnnnnn," She whimpered as he rubbed her most intimate area of flesh.

"What-what magic is this?"

He laughed into her breast.

After spending time exploring her private realm, he removed his own trousers. She glanced to the growth under his pants and felt unsure of everything she was doing all at once.

He, aware of every minute detail of her demeanor sensed her uncertainty.

"Don't worry, Theodora". He said calming her and laying her back on top of her.

"I-I don't know what to-"

He kissed her lips.

"I'll make you feel like have never felt before. Believe in me, in the _magic_."

She nodded looking down to see him grasp his member. Her eyes widened. He was quite large, and she couldn't imagine she was big enough for him.

The witch shifted as he gently prodded her trying to position himself.

"Ahh," she hissed in mild discomfort.

He hushed her by rubbing above where he had entered her. His large hand took hold of her delicate area and her head fell back in bliss.

He took the moment to lean fully into her. He head shot back up and she cried out loudly. He covered her mouth as his own dropped open in pleasure.

"You're alight," he moaned in a throaty voice. "Good girl, Theodora. Good girl."

She grimaced as he pulled out a bit before, ever so slowly, pushing back in.

It was foreign and uncomfortable for her but he continued on.

"Relax yourself, my dear," He said before picking up the pace.

She covered her face with her hands. This was the magic? How could anyone enjoy this? It _hurt_, it hurt more than she could continue to bear.

He glanced to her face and came to a dead stop as he saw a tear stream down her cheek.

He lowered himself quickly to her face.

"Theodora, are you alright? Do you want for me to stop?"

She looked to him. "No. No don't. It's just…" her large eyes swelled with tears, "It hurts."

He looked to her, he felt terrible. Never could he understand why something so pleasurable for a man had to be complicated and allusive for a woman.

Oz took his hand and spat onto his fingertips. He traveled between their joined bodies and found her small sensitive pearl.

She was thrown back into fits of ecstasy as he relentlessly began to brush against her.

He grunted before thrusting into her again. She closed her eyes tightly.

Oz picked up a rhythm and she did as well. It was slow, steady, and agenizing, but potent.

Her moth dropped open and she grasped his shoulders.

"Not… so different…. from dancing… is it?" he asked breathlessly as she noticed sweat gathering above his brow.

"Oh, Oz," was all that she could think to cry out.

He smiled wickedly and rubbed her with vigor while simultaneously moving inside her.

He lowered his mouth next to her ear and grunted without inhibition.

All of a sudden, Theodora felt she was nearing something.

"What's- what's happening to me?"

He smiled into her hair, "Your Great and Powerful Oz is freeing you."

She suddenly screamed as her body convulsed under her touch.

Shaking, she cried out his name. She felt the warm sensation fill her spirit and she knew it was the magic he spoke of.

"You're... Nnnnf – _so deep_."

And, then, she believed more in him than she had anything before.

He sat up above her and quickened his movements.

She watched as he closed his eyes tightly and began to tremble slightly. Slowly, his thrusts came to an end and his limbs weakened above her.

Breathing heavily, and sweaty from the exertion, he collapsed close beside her.

She looked up to the star scattered night sky.

"I've never experienced that before."

He reached over to his coat wishing like hell he had kept a few cigarettes in his pocket.

"It'll be our secret."

"Secret?" she questioned.

"Well… you can't tell everyone of my magic."

She smirked turning to face him.

"I'm so glad I found you today."

"Me too," He replied earnestly.

He swung his coat over her body.

"Oh, wait until you see the Emerald City tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she covered her body, "All the wonders of my city! I can't wait until my sister gets to meet you-"

He kissed her lips, silencing her excitement.

"Yes, yes, of course. But first you need to sleep as much as possible. After all, it's already tomorrow. It's already a new day."

"No," she sighed laying back to face the night sky. "It is a new world."

He forced a tentative large grin to her.


End file.
